scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Utah National Parks Council
Utah National Parks Council (UNPC) is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves youth in areas of Utah who live south of Salt Lake County, Utah and in some isolated areas of Nevada and Arizona. See also Scouting in Utah. Overview It is headquartered in Orem, Utah. As of December 31, 2013, UNPC is the largest of 272 local scouting councils and is geographically within the Western Region of BSA. In 2011, the UNPC was recognized by the Utah Best of State Foundation as Utah's Best Humanitarian Organization. UNPC is a non-profit corporation governed by Scouting policies and a local community-based Executive Board. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 20 Districts: # Alpine District, Utah # Arapeen District # Black Diamond District # Bryce Canyon District # Cathedral Gorge District # Cedar Breaks District # High Uintah District # Hobble Creek District # Iron Horse District # Mount Nebo District # Orem District # Porter Rockwell District # Provo Peak District # San Juan District # Snow Canyon District # Tavaputs District # Timpanogos District # Wasatch District # Zion District Council Camps Utah National Parks Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. UNPC operates eight Scout camps and two high adventure bases throughout central and southern Utah.4 They include # Maple Dell, # Tifie, # Blue Mountain, # High Uintah, # Scofield, and # Thunder Ridge Scout Camps. # Camp Jeremiah Johnson (Cub Scout Day Camp) and # Buck Hollow (Adventure Park for New yr old Scouts and Webelos yr old Wilderness Adventure) are camps dedicated to serving younger Scouts and Cubs. # Entrada High Adventure Base # Beaver High Adventure Base serve primarily Varsity Scout teams and Venturing crews. Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: * George S. Barrus, Educator, Awarded 1981 * Merrill D. Christopherson, Entrepreneur, Awarded 1984 * Fred E. Halliday, Entrepreneur, Awarded 1984 * Dallin H. Oaks, Administrator, Awarded 1984 * William A. Miller, Dentist, Awarded 1986 * Alan C. Ashton, Entrepreneur/Corporate Officer, Awarded 1993 * Jeffrey R. Holland, Educator, Awarded 2000 * Larry M. Gibson, Entrepreneur/Corporate Officer, Awarded 2005 * Wilson W. Sorensen, Educator, Awarded 2007 * Donald J. Brown, Geologist/Scientist, Awarded 2011 * Steven E. Snow, Administrator, Awarded 2011 Lyle R. Anderson (Monticello), Brent F. Ashworth (Provo), Duane F. Atkinson (Pleasant Grove), Lewis K. Billings (Provo), Leonard M. Blackham (Moroni), Brent Boswell (Nephi), John R. Curtis (Provo), Mark R. Dennis (Roosevelt), Eric R. Dodge (Washington), Gary B. Doxey (Pleasant Grove), Clifford V. Dunn (St. George), Scott E. Eastmond (Lehi), Marc J. Ellison (American Fork), Kendall T. Ewell (Genola), Tracy M. Frandsen (Spanish Fork), Boyd Fugal (Orem), Joe Goff (Pleasant Grove), Mark H. Gubler (St. George), David F. Gunn (Provo), Stephen Hales (Provo), Marty Val Hill (Pleasant Grove), Don R. Hinton (Washington), Matthew S. Holland (Orem), Dwight H. Inouye (Gunnison), Garr P. Judd (Orem), Don C. Larson (Blanding), Senator Michael S. Lee (Alpine), Richard McAllister (Lehi), Gary L. Morill (Orem), Brandon Mull (Highland), Benjamin J. Nolte (Lindon), Dale S. Orton (Cedar City), Ron Otterstrom (Spanish Fork) Jacob S. Paul (Provo), Sam Penrod (American Fork), Gary Pocock (Provo), Gail H. Roper (Orem), Jon W. Rosdahl (Highland), Glade Sanders (Nephi), KC Shaw (Orem), Michael D. Shumway (American Fork), Craig J. Skidmore (Alpine), Mark R. Stoddard (Nephi), Vern Stratton (Orem), Terry L. Wade (St. George), Brad E. Walton (Highland), Richard L. White (Springville), Richard E. Whitehead (Pleasant Grove), David A. Wilson (Orem), Lenard Wing (Lehi), and Scott Wyatt (Ephraim). External Links * UtahScouts.org - Official Website of Utah National Parks Council Category: Utah Category: Boy Scout Councils Category: Utah Boy Scouts